extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Samoa
General Information Protestant (until 1910, since 2009) Secular (1910-2009) |tech_group = Western|capital = Samoa (1243)|government = Autocracy (until 1900) Constitutional Republic (since 1900) |tag = SAO|rank = Kingdom|culture = Polynesian (Malay)|development = Start: 5}} is a Protestant Polynesian autocracy located in the Polynesia area, Oceania region, subcontinent and continent; arising during the 'Cold War' era. The autocracy will reform into a constitutional republic in 1900, and will change its state religion from Protestant to Secular in 1910. Emerging, gaining cores, from Secular in 1962 the republic is surrounded by the waters of the Samoa Islands (Polynesian Triangle area, South West Pacific region). The country will change the state religion from Secular back to Protestant in 2009. is on-map to the present day. See also: Prussia, Germany, Great Britain, Japan, New Zealand, United States History Samoa was colonized by Prussia (later Germany) in 1855. Germany lost Samoa to Great Britain after World War One in 1919 (Treaty of Versailles). During World War Two, British Samoa was occupied by Japan for almost two years before the British were able to liberate the island. After the WW2 was over, a few years later on November 25th, 1947, Great Britain granted New Zealand the right to administer Samoa. However, in 1962, New Zealand granted Samoa its independence and right to self-govern. Today, the Samoan culture has been influenced by its past Anglo administrations and by the United States due to the American owned island of American Samoa, which is very close to Samoa in terms of distance. Decisions Abandon Secularism (1910-2009) * Requirement(s): ** State Religion is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 4 Stability ** The event 'Secularism Abandoned' happens *** Get a choice to pick at state religion depending on what religions make up the country's provinces *** Can pick to keep Secularism also Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Strategy Present Day Samoa has, despite being a OPM island, an easy route for expansion in the Pacific, Asia, and South America. Take a loan to build up a few transport ships and regiments to invade Tonga, Fiji, Micronesia, etc. In other words, conquering all of the Polynesian countries will be quite easy. Once all of the Polynesian states have been annexed; you should have enough strength to prepare an invasion of Papua New Guinea. Once you declare war them; declare war on East Timor. Their allies (if they have even have any) will be laughably weak compared to your Army and Naval dominance. Pacific Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Land Attrition ** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation * Ambition: ** +50.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier * Ideas: ** Polynesian Voyages: *** -20.0% Naval Attrition *** +10.0% Ship Durability ** Island Countries: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition ** Fishing: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency ** Cultural Diversity: *** +1 Max Promoted Cultures ** Territorial Waters: *** +25.0% National Sailors Modifiers ** Colonial Past: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation on us ** Pacific Forum: *** -1.00 National Unrest Category:Countries Category:Oceanic countries Category:Polynesian countries Category:Malay countries Category:Secular countries Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Present Day Category:Cold War Category:Protestant countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Autocracies